Amor de Reyes
by Sara Riddle Malfoy
Summary: Una versión slash del libro La Travesía del Viajero del Alba -esto no está relacionado con la película. Parte 2 de la serie Kings Reyes . Secuela de Confort de Reyes. Traducción al español del fanfic Kings Love de Mel Blue 1.
1. Chapter 1

Traducción del fanfic Kings Love de Mel Blue 1, la autora de este fanfic. Tengo el permiso de Mel Blue 1 para traducir este fanfic al español. Link a su perfil: u/2797263/Mel-Blue-1

La información y el fanfic a continuación ha sido escrita por el autor, yo tan sólo lo he traducido.

**Fandom: **Narnia (Libros - no esperéis que sea como en las películas.)

**Parejas: **Caspian/Edmund

**Rating: **NC17

**Resumen:** Versión slash del libro La Travesía del Viajero del Alba - esto no está relacionado con la película. Parte 2 de la serie Reyes -secuela de Confort de Reyes. Esto es SLASH - has sido advertido.

**Edades:** Caspian-20; Edmund-16; Eustace-14; Lucy-14. He tenido que cambiar las edades. Sí, soy consciente de que estas edades son mayores que en el eje cronológico oficial de CS Lewis pero no voy a escribir slash sobre un niño de 12 años, así que les he cambiado las edades desde la primera historia (Confort de Reyes) y luego las continué desde ahí. Daré las edades para cada historia cuando las escriba.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a CS Lewis. La culpa es mía.

**Advertencia: **Es NC17 así que contiene sexo slash.

**Nota del autor: **Escribí el primer borrador de esta historia en 2000, mucho antes de que las películas fueran anunciadas. He estado trabajando en ella desde entonces y por fin estoy a punto de completar la serie entera - hay dos historias más en la serie después de esta.

Amor de Reyes - Capítulo 1

—Edmund —dijo Lucy—. ¿No es simplemente emocionante estar de vuelta?

Edmund no pudo evitar reírse ante lo que dijo Lucy. Desde que habían caído a través del cuadro en la parte posterior del dormitorio en Londres hasta Narnia, Lucy había estado radiante. Su entusiasmo era altamente contagioso y cuando Caspian les había mostrado orgulloso el Viajero del Alba, pareció haberles afectado a todos, tanto que se estuvieron riendo unos de otros de la forma estúpida. Sólo una persona del grupo había sido inmune y Edmund frunció el ceño al recordar quién era esa persona.

—Sí, es emocionante —coincidió Edmund—. Pero hubiera preferido que Eustace no estuviera aquí también.

—Mmm —dijo Lucy—. Si Aslan nos trajo aquí, supongo que debe de haber una razón para haber traído a Eustace también pero es una pena. Él es muy desagradable. Ojalá Peter y Susan estuvieran aquí en su lugar.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —respondió Edmund—. Sería tan maravilloso estar aquí juntos de nuevo. Es que, Lucy, basta con ver esa puesta de sol. Hay algo diferente en las puestas de sol de Narnia, ¿verdad?

Edmund se inclinó sobre la barandilla de la cubierta. Sintió a Lucy moverse a su lado y le dio una rápida sonrisa antes de volverse hacia el oeste. El sol se estaba poniendo por el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo y el agua con matices gloriosos de rosa y naranja. Edmund casi podía sentir los colores filtrándose en la piel de su rostro. Su entusiasmo había pasado a ser una especie de satisfacción pero aún así no podía dejar de sonreir.

Unos pasos pasaron por detrás de ellos y Edmund volvió la cabeza rápidamente, esperando que no fuera Eustace. Lo último que quería escuchar ahora era un sinnúmero de protestas de la pequeña bestia. En vez de eso, vio a Caspian y observó como este rápidamente subía a la popa y comenzaba a hablar con el capitán Drinian y su primer oficial Rhince.

—Me pregunto si Caspian desearía que Peter y Susan estuvieran aquí también —dijo.

—Oh, estoy segura de que a él le hubiera gustado verlos —dijo Lucy y luego se echó a reír—. En vez de eso, tiene a Eustace.

Edmund se echó a reír también.

—Oh, pero es agradable ver a Caspian de nuevo —continuó Lucy —. Es curioso, sin embargo, que él sea mucho más mayor ahora. Siempre se me olvida cómo funciona el tiempo en Narnia y siempre me sorprendo cada vez que regresamos.

Era extraño, pensó Edmund, que Caspian fuera mayor ahora. Cuando lo vieron por última vez había sido un niño, no mucho mayor que el propio Edmund, y ahora parecía muy mayor. Debido a este cambio, Edmund había estado en realidad un poco tímido con él al principio, pero Caspian era tan amable y agradable que la sensación se le había pasado rápidamente.

—Edmund, ¿no crees que Caspian es guapo? —preguntó Lucy.

Edmund pensó por un momento. Caspian era más alto incluso que Peter y él había crecido también. El chico ligero y de huesos finos que Edmund había conocido un año atrás había desaparecido y en su lugar había un hombre joven y fuerte, cuyo pelo brillaba con luz dorada y cuyos penetrantes ojos azules brillaban con determinación y resolución o brillaban con buen humor.

—Sí, lo es, supongo —respondió Edmund y luego sonrió a Lucy —. No irás a tontear con él, ¿verdad?

—¡Edmund! —exclamó Lucy—. No seas tonto. Sólo pensé que podría haber estado casado ahora, eso es todo.

—Bueno, supongo que Caspian no ha querido casarse todavía.

—A decir verdad —respondió Lucy —, me alegro. Sé que es egoísta pero será agradable tener a Caspian sólo para nosotros.

—Lo sabía —sonrió triunfalmente Edmund y le dio a su hermana en el brazo —. Vas a tontear con él.

—No digas tonterías, Edmund —Lucy le sonrió con cariño y, por un momento, la vio como la reina que había sido en otro tiempo: sabia, amorosa y valiente. Entonces, ella le dio un codazo en las costillas, le lanzó una sonrisa burlona y ella fue una vez más sólo la hermana pequeña que siempre había conocido —. Oh, estoy tan feliz de estar de vuelta.

—Me alegra oír eso, reina Lucy.—dijo una voz detrás de ellos, y Edmund se sobresaltó al reconocer a Caspian. El calor inundó su rostro y esperó desesperadamente que Caspian no hubiera escuchado la conversación entera. Miró rápidamente a Lucy y vio la misma preocupación en sus ojos.

Los dos se volvieron lentamente para afrontar a Caspian, que los miraba con curiosidad.

—Dios mío —dijo —. No os sentís mareados, ¿verdad?

Edmund escuchó a Lucy resoplar suavemente.

—No, Caspian, estamos bien —alcanzó a decir antes de que él se uniera a ella a la risa.

—Bueno, me alegro de oír eso —respondió Caspian con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos —. Vuestro pariente, Eustace, parece estar lo suficientemente enfermo por todos nosotros.

Con este comentario, todos se rieron de nuevo. Es cierto, pensó Edmund, Eustace había estado enfermo al principio, pero una vez que Lucy le dio una gota de su cordial mágico, no había habido ninguna razón para que se quedase en la cama, aparte del mal humor.

—De todos modos —continuó Caspian, una vez que dejó de reirse—. Yo también estoy muy contento de que estéis aquí. Ha hecho que este viaje esté completo y vamos a tener grandes aventuras juntos.

—Quizás, incluso con Eustace alrededor —replicó Edmund y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Caspian le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, ¡espero que se encuentre con mejor estado de ánimo el resto del viaje! Ya hemos hablado de como llegasteis aquí, pero todavía no hemos hablado de vuestro hermano y hermana , el rey Peter y la reina Susan. ¿Cómo les va?

Ante esta mención casual de Peter, el aliento de Edmund se atascó en su garganta cuando fue asaltado por el recuerdo de lo que había visto la última vez que estuvo en Narnia. Después de la batalla con los telmarinos, hubo una gran fiesta y fue después de esa fiesta cuando vio a Peter y Caspian besándose bajo la luz de la luna. Él no había pensado mucho en ese momento durante mucho tiempo y ahora sentía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras las imágenes se reproducían en su mente. Todavía no entendía por qué Aslan había querido que viera eso y él todavía no entendía por qué se había sentido horrorizado en ese momento. En la escuela, él había visto a veces incidentes similares y en Narnia ese tipo de relaciones no tenía esa desaprobación como en su propio mundo. Había pensado en ello durante mucho tiempo al llegar a casa, pero nunca había llegado a ninguna conclusión y al final había tratado de quitar el recuerdo de su mente. Hasta ahora.

Sintiéndose culpable, miró a Caspian y se sintió aliviado al ver que éste estaba mirando a Lucy y ella le contestó su pregunta.

—Oh, Susan ha ido a Estados Unidos —dijo, y luego, ante la mirada perpleja de Caspian, explicó—. Ese es otro país en nuestro mundo. Como ir a Archenland o Carlomen.

Caspian asintió.

—¿Y el Sumo Monarca? —preguntó—. ¿Qué es lo que hace en vuestro mundo?

Edmund finalmente encontró su voz.

—Está estudiando para un examen en este momento —dijo e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando toda la atención de Caspian se centró en él.

— ¿Estudiando? —preguntó Caspian, una vez más perplejo.

—Sí, estudiando —explicó Edmund —. Quiere ser ingeniero.

—Ya veo —dijo Caspian—. Es extraño pensar que él es más joven que yo ahora. La última vez que nos encontramos tenía la misma edad que yo aproximádamente.

—Sí —coincidió Edmund en voz baja. Imaginó que había oído un ligero arrepentimiento en la voz de Caspian y de repente tuvo una idea horrible. ¿Y si Caspian y Peter se hubieran enamorado esa noche? Nunca había pensado esto antes. Peter parecía ser el mismo de siempre cuando llegaron a casa y él ciertamente nunca dijo nada sobre Caspian pero tal vez los dos habían aceptado que no volverían a verse de nuevo. Era un pensamiento horrible y Edmund sintió una punzada de compasión y luego vergüenza al sentir su cara arder de nuevo. Se puso peor al darse cuenta de que Caspian le observaba con curiosidad creciente en sus ojos y, rápidamente, se dio la vuelta.

Su corazón latía con miedo mientras esperaba la pregunta que estaba seguro que Caspian estaba a punto de hacer y casi suspiró en voz alta de alivio cuando oyó hablar a Lucy.

—Caspian —dijo—, ¿crees que Reepicheep tiene razón? ¿De verdad vamos a encontrar el país de Aslan? Quisiera volver a verlo.

—No lo sé, Lucy —Caspian se volvió hacia ella y sonrió —. Sería verdaderamente maravilloso ver a Aslan. Pero ahora debéis de tener hambre, yo la tengo. Volvamos al camarote para la cena.

Edmund se quedó atrás mientras los otros dos se dirigieron al camarote. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo y no quería hacer frente a los otros hasta que él mismo estuviera bajo control.

—Lo último que necesito —se regañó— es que Caspian empiece a hacer preguntas. Simplemente no puedo decir que los vi. Incluso si Aslan lo permitió, estoy seguro de que Caspian se pondría furioso.

En el momento en el que recobró la compostura, el sol se había puesto por completo y la brisa era un poco fría. La vista era agradable cuando entró en el camarote. Las luces estaban encendidas arrojando un resplandor suave sobre la mesa que tenía una cena sencilla. El corazón de Edmund dio un vuelco cuando, de nuevo, Caspian lo miró con curiosidad, pero él sonrió y se sentó al lado de Lucy, distrayéndose con la comida. A Edmund siempre le había sorprendido que los mismos alimentos que comían en Inglaterra eran más sabrosos en Narnia. Sin embargo, alguien en la mesa no estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Llamáis a esto comida? —preguntó Eustace, mirando la mesa con desprecio —Estoy enfermo, no puedo comer esto. No sé cómo esperáis que me quede en este barco podrido cuando no hay comida decente. Quiero comida vitaminada de Plumptree para los nervios de una vez.

Edmund observó con diversión cómo Caspian sonreía a Eustace con lo que sólo podría describirse como cortesía forzada.

—Me temo que no sé que es eso —dijo—. Pero esto te fortalecerá y te hará sentir mejor.

—¿Estás completamente loco?

—Eustace —interrumpió la voz tranquila de Lucy—, no seas grosero. Tan sólo come lo que puedas.

Edmund vio a Eustace abrir la boca para responder y rápidamente saltó con una pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es exactamente tu plan, Caspian? Nos has hablado de los Siete Lores y el viaje hacia el Este, ¿pero tienes algún mapa o información sobre lo que nos podríamos encontrar?

Caspian se inclinó hacia delante con entusiasmo y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

—No, no lo creo, Edmund, pero espero que podamos encontrar a alguien en las Islas Solitarias que nos pueda decir algo.

—¿Has tenido algún contacto con las Islas Solitarias antes? —preguntó Edmund.

—No, que yo recuerde —dijo Caspian—. ¿Y tú, Drinian?

—No, señor —negó Drinian con la cabeza—. El único barco que conozco para navegar es el que utilizaron los Siete Lores que buscamos.

Edmund empezó a sentirse un poco preocupado. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Aslan, podían estar seguros de que en las Islas Solitarias darían la bienvenida a su señor, el rey de Narnia, si nadie ha estado allí por mucho tiempo?

—Me pregunto si hay todavía un governador...—comenzó con cautela, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Caspian.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que hay y ,con suerte del León, será capaz de decirnos algo sobre lo que hay más allá de las Islas.

Reepicheep asintió en acuerdo y la conversación giró en torno a la discusión de todas las aventuras que podrían encontrar en su viaje. Edmund se sentó y escuchó, siempre con la preocupación persistente de que pudieran encontrar más de lo que esperaban en las Islas Solitarias, pero finalmente desechó la preocupación y se unió a la emoción. Después de todo, no era más que un rey por el nombre ahora, el momento de su reino compartido había quedado en la historia. Caspian era el verdadero rey de Narnia y este viaje era su momento. No iba a ser Edmund quien interferiera.

Fue al día siguiente, justo antes de la cena, cuando Eustace tuvo su primera pelea con Reepicheep. Edmund estaba sentado en el camarote con Caspian, Lucy y Drinian, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Eustace, seguido por un ratón furioso.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que pudieran tener una idea clara de lo que había sucedido. Eustace estaba gritando la exigencia de que Caspian mantuviera a Reepicheep bajo control y Reepicheep pedía disculpas por la intrusión, pero finalmente Edmund les sonsacó la historia.

Al parecer, Reepicheep había estado en su lugar favorito en los baluartes cuando su cola había sido atrapada repentinamente y, con gran asombro, se había encontrado dando vueltas en el aire. Para mayor sorpresa de Eustace, debido a que éste era de hecho el atacante de Reep, el ratón no sólo había logrado sacar su espada al aire, sino que se las había manejado para pinchar la mano de Eustace con ella. Reepicheep había demandado disculpas entonces, Eustace se había negado y Reepicheep administró su propia forma de dar el castigo, que consistió en unos cuantos golpes duros con la parte plana de su espada. Eustace había corrido en busca de refugio en el camarote, perseguido por Reepicheep.

—Bueno, Eustace —dijo Caspian después de terminar la historia —.El desafío te ha sido ofrecido por este ratón honorable. ¿Cuándo lo harás?

—Estás completamente loco —gruñó Eustace —. No voy a luchar con ese...esa...criatura. Además —añadió triunfalmente —, yo no tengo una espada.

—Oh, eso no es un problema — Caspian agitó una mano alegremente en el aire —.Será un placer para mí darte una.

Edmund vio ahora algo que había deseado mucho de ver. Eustace se quedó mudo de horror y asombro, y Edmund luchó por no estallar a carcajadas. Un mal pensamiento cruzó su mente y se volvió hacia Drinian.

—Lord Drinian, ¿no crees que una ventaja debería arreglarse por un duelo entre dos rivales tan diferentes?

—Oh, sí, su Majestad —coincidió Drinian con ojos centelleantes—. El ratón es sin duda el rival más cualificado.

—Eso es cierto —respondió Edmund seriamente —.Sin embargo, yo estaba pensando más en el tamaño mayor de mi pariente Eustace.

Un suave resoplido llegó a sus oídos y se volvió encontrándose a Caspian que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de diversión y le devolvió una sonrisa rápida. En ese momento, E ustace finalmente encontró su voz y comenzó a rugirles.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡OS DIGO QUE NO HAY FORMA DE QUE LUCHE CONTRA ESTE ESTÚPIDO RATÓN! ¡SOY PACIFISTA!

—Entonces, desearía que actuaras como tal y dejaras de causar problemas —interrumpió Lucy, indignada —.Si rechazas el reto de Reep, entonces tienes que pedirle disculpas de una vez, Eustace.

—¿Pedir disculpas? —exclamó Eustace —. Ha sido él quien me ha apuñalado y golpeado y...

—Sí, discúlpate, sinvergüenza —interrumpió Edmund, finalmente perdiendo los estribos. Era humillante que Eustace estuviera relacionado con ellos. —Es eso o Caspian te presta una espada. Decídete.

Eustace le miró con furia un momento y luego, con su cara roja por la vergüenza y la ira y el ceño fruncido en su rostro malhumorado, se volvió a Reepicheep.

—Por favor, acepta mis disculpas —murmuró.

—Por el bien de sus Majestades, lo hago —respondió Reepicheep tan amablemente como siempre, y luego salió rápidamente de su habitación. Edmund podía decir que ,por la forma en que levantó la cola, estaba todavía muy ofendido y no se sorprendió cuando Caspian dio un suspiro de exasperación y siguió al ratón a la cubierta.

Lucy, fiel a su naturaleza generosa, se ofreció para vendar la mano de Eustace y Drinian salió del camarote también. Edmund estaba muy molesto todavía con Eustace, era doloroso tener a una persona horrible con ellos en medio de aquella maravillosa aventura. Esperaba que Eustace no tratara de obtener algún tipo de venganza y simplemente dejara al ratón en paz. Era una esperanza más bien vana; Eustace no era la persona más sensata que Edmund conocía precisamente.

No era muy bueno en pedir disculpas tampoco y Edmund sabía que Reep merecía unas mejores que las que había recibido, y obviamente era responsabilidad de Edmund hacerlo. ¡Qué horrible era sentirse responsable de alguien como Eustace! Aún así, tenía que hacerlo, y Edmund se dirigió a la puerta y salió a la cubierta.

Vio a Reep en la proa y Caspian estaba con él todavía. Edmund vaciló, extrañamente reacio a pedirle disculpas a Reepicheep con Caspian mirando. Mientras se cernía, tratando de decidir si acercarse a ellos o esperar a que Reepicheep estuviera solo, la voz de Caspian flotó hacia él.

—Me he dado cuenta de la ofensa, Reep, pero recuerda que Eustace no puede tener idea de la importancia de la cola de un ratón por su dignidad.

—Señor —Edmund pudo escuchar claramente la ira en la voz de Reepicheep —Lo entiendo y siento tener que decirlo porque yo sé que es pariente de sus Majestades, el rey Edmund y la reina Lucy, pero ese chico es un cobarde y una amenaza. No muestra ningún respeto, no solo a sus Majestades, sino para su propia persona y compañeros.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Reep, pero me temo que es un invitado en nuestro reino y todo es extraño para él. Tienes razón, es pariente del rey Edmund y de la reina Lucy y sólo por ese hecho merece nuestra paciencia.

Edmund se estremeció ligeramente cuando oyó la respuesta de Caspian. El hecho de que Eustace estuviera relacionado con ellos se estaba convirtiendo en la mayor prueba de su vida.

—Lo intentaré, señor —respondió Reepicheep finalmente, con una voz más calmada—. Pero creo que se merece una lección.

Edmund oyó a Caspian dar otro suspiro exasperado.

—Quizás si te mantienes alejado de él tanto como te sea posible, Reep.

—Señor, voy a hacerlo tal como mande. —dijo Reepicheep y Edmund le vio hacer una reverencia y luego se fue. Estaba a punto de seguir al ratón cuando escuchó la voz de Drinian.

—El ratón tiene razón, señor.— Edmund comenzó, por un momento, a pensar que Drinian estaba hablando con él, pero cuando miró rápidamente a la proa, vio que el capitán estaba con Caspian. No se había dado cuenta de que Drinian estaba allí también, sentado en el estante del mirador.

—El niño es una amenaza —se oyó a Drinian continuar—. Y no es de ninguna utilidad para nosotros. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo atrás cuando lleguemos a las Islas Solitarias, ya que no le gusta el mar.

—Lord Drinian, me avergüenza decir que me siento muy tentado por la idea. Pero no es honorable abandonar a un compañero de a bordo, especialmente de sangre real.

Edmund sonrió para sus adentros al oír a Caspian repetir la misma tentación que él había estado sintiendo.

—Es difícil de creer —Edmund vio que Drinian estaba sonriendo — que el niño comparta la sangre de sus Majestades.

—Sí, es cierto —coincidió Caspian.

—Sus Majestades parecen estar felices de estar aquí en todo caso, señor. —dijo Drinian.

—Oh, estoy muy contento de que estén aquí, Drinian, incluso si traen a Eustace con ellos.

Edmund oyó la risa de ambos hombres y entonces, de repente, se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Su cara ardía de vergüenza. Realmente, parecía que últimamente cada vez que venía a Narnia, se convertía en el espía más espantoso. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, casi tropezando con Reepicheep en su prisa.

—Reepicheep —le espetó—. Aquí estás. Te estaba buscando.

—Señor —el ratón hizo una inclinación elegante—, me has encontrado. ¿Cómo puedo servirle?

—Ah, bueno —Edmund luchó por recuperar la compostura y, finalmente, lo consiguió.— Quería disculparme contigo, Reep. El comportamiento de Eustace fue pésimo, lo sé, y siento mucho lo que pasó.

Él enrojeció de nuevo un poco con el pensamiento que cruzó su mente de que su comportamiento no había sido mucho mejor.

—Gracias, su Majestad —respondió Reep—. Su Majestad honra a su pariente más de lo que se merece pidiendo unas mejores disculpas en su nombre que las que el mismo hizo.

—Oh, gracias, Reep —dijo Edmund—. De todos modos, espero que Eustace se establezca con el tiempo. Y siempre tienes mi permiso para golpearlo si no lo hace, ya sabes. —añadió con una sonrisa.

Reepicheep se echó a reír y luego hablaron un rato sobre Narnia. Edmund sabía que cuando regresara a Inglaterra, Peter estaría ansioso por saber lo más posible acerca de lo que había pasado en Narnia durante los últimos tres años y el ratón era el narrador más entretenido del barco.

Hablaron durante media hora y luego Reepicheep se excusó de volver a su puesto en el baluarte. Edmund se apoyó en la barandilla de la cubierta y miró soñador las olas. Se dio cuenta de que el mar parecía hoy más azul, casi tan azul como los ojos de Caspian. El pensamiento de Caspian le recordó a Peter y él una vez más se encontró recordando la escena que había presenciado entre ellos. Severamente, lo reprimió, deseando por enésima vez no haberlo visto.

Sintió un movimiento a su lado y se dio cuenta con el corazón encogido de que Caspian estaba apoyado en la barandilla junto a él. Con una fuerte sensación de malestar, sintió su rostro arder y se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a superar esta vergüenza que sentía cuando estaba con Caspian. Estaba empezando a sentirse como una maldición.

—Hola, Edmund.—dijo Caspian. Edmund lo miró a los ojos a regañadientes, vio en ellos la curiosidad y rápidamente volvió a mirar las olas.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Caspian sonaba preocupada— Quiero decir, ayer...

—Debí de haberlo sabido.

Una voz fuerte interrumpió la de Caspian y, por primera vez en su vida, Edmund se sintió aliviado de encontrar a Eustace mirándoles.

—¿Eso es todo lo que hacéis en este maldito barco? ¿Sólo estar por ahí? Apuesto a que no habéis hecho ningún esfuerzo para reuniros con el cónsul británico, ¿verdad?

—Eustace —suspiró Edmund —Ya sabes, podrías hacer un esfuerzo para llevarte bien con todo el mundo.

—Puede que incluso disfrutes del viaje. —añadió Caspian, esperanzado.

—Oh, no seas tan estúpido —dijo Eustace—. ¿Disfrutar en una bañera como esta? —Y se fue en dirección al camarote.

Edmund se encontró con los ojos de Caspian y puso los suyos en blanco con resignación.

—Sabes —dijo Caspian —, tal vez deberíamos pensar en una manera de dejar atrás a Eustace en las Islas Solitarias.

Edmund se echó a reír y se alegró de la distracción.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic original de Mel Blue 1: u/2797263/Mel-Blue-1 **

**Yo sólo soy la traductora del fanfic.**

**Fandom**: Narnia (Libros, así que no esperéis que sea como en las películas

**Parejas:** Caspian/Edmund

**Rating: **NC17

**Resumen:** Versión slash del libro La Travesía del Viajero del Alba - esto no está relacionado con la película. Parte 2 de la serie Reyes -secuela de Confort de Reyes. Esto es SLASH - has sido advertido.

**Edades:** Caspian-20; Edmund-16; Eustace-14; Lucy-14. He tenido que cambiar las edades. Sí, soy consciente de que estas edades son mayores que en el eje cronológico oficial de CS Lewis pero no voy a escribir slash sobre un niño de 12 años, así que les he cambiado las edades desde la primera historia (Confort de Reyes) y luego las continué desde ahí. Daré las edades para cada historia cuando las escriba.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a CS Lewis. La culpa es mía.

**Advertencia: **Es NC17 así que contiene sexo slash.

**Nota del autor: **Escribí el primer borrador de esta historia en 2000, mucho antes de que las películas fueran anunciadas. He estado trabajando en ella desde entonces y por fin estoy a punto de completar la serie entera - hay dos historias más en la serie después de esta.

Amor de Reyes – Capítulo 2

Había parecido una buena idea en ese momento. Esa mañana, cuando habían llegado a las Islas Solitarias, la idea surgió al dejar la tripulación para remar el Viajero del Alba a Doorn, y así caminar a través de Felimath para ser recogidos al otro lado por el barco. Caspian, Reep y Lucy habían querido estirar las piernas y en su emoción de ver las Islas Solitarias de nuevo, Edmund se había olvidado de todas sus preocupaciones anteriores sobre si les darían la bienvenida o no. La única cosa que apagaba su felicidad había sido el hecho de que Eustace hubiera decidido unirse a ellos.

Ahora era de noche, y en la bodega húmeda y oscura del barco de los esclavos, Edmund tuvo mucho tiempo para revivir el día y se arrepentía de no haber hablado antes. El momento de su captura había sido espantoso y humillante, pero mucho peor había sido el momento en el que a Caspian se lo había llevado su nuevo dueño. El corazón de Edmund había parecido estallar fuera de su pecho estando tan enfadado y asustado. Él había querido hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero Lucy había estallado en lágrimas y él había sido atado de todos modos. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil en su vida, a excepción de cuando Aslan negoció con la Bruja Blanca por su vida.

Edmund se preguntó qué le estaría pasando a Caspian. ¿Lo volverían a ver alguna vez? ¿Era éste el final de su aventura; todos vendidos como esclavos? Vaya situación de un Rey de Narnia, y si sólo hubiera hablado en primer lugar, seguramente ellos hubieran tenido más cuidado y esto nunca hubiera pasado. La mente de Edmund zumbó con autorecriminaciones, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos y gimió.

Sintió un movimiento a su lado, estaba demasiado oscuro para poder ver, pero cuando una mano suave tocó su brazo, supo que era Lucy.

—Edmund, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó y Edmund pudo escuchar la preocupación en su voz. —¿Estás herido?

—No —contestó con voz cansada —Es sólo que…bueno ¡todo esto es por mi culpa!

— ¡Ja! —era la voz sarcástica de Eustace saliendo de la oscuridad — ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

— ¡Oh, cállate, Eustace! —exclamó Lucy y entonces Edmund sintió que su mano apretaba su brazo y cuando habló, lo hizo con su voz suave habitual— Edmund, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Yo había pensado que tal vez los habitantes de las Islas Solitarios podrían no estar contentos de ver al rey de Narnia después de tanto tiempo —admitió con pesar—. Si yo hubiera dicho algo, hubiéramos sido más cuidadosos.

—Con todo el respeto, su Majestad —esta vez fue Reepicheep el que habló— Estos traficantes de esclavos no sabían quiénes sus Majestades eráis…

Edmund no pudo evitar interrumpir.

—No hay ninguna diferencia, Reep, de hecho, probablemente sería peor si lo supieran. En nuestra época, prohibimos la esclavitud en las Islas Solitarias. Si ahora es legal, y los esclavistas hablaron de vendernos en el mercado de Angosto por lo que debe serlo, muestra que las leyes de Narnia ya no se mantienen aquí. Dejando esto a un lado, deberíamos haber sido más prudentes.

—Estoy de acuerdo, señor —respondió Reepicheep —, pero yo soy el guardián del rey, soy yo quien debería haber sido prudente. Para mi vergüenza, he de confesar que yo no había pensado en problemas hasta que vimos a estos esclavistas cobardes. El hecho de que estemos aquí y que el paradero de su Majestad sea desconocido, sólo puede considerarse culpa mía y de nadie más.

—Eso, eso —dijo la voz de Eustace —Sentíos libres para discutir entre vosotros. Sólo me gustaría añadir que Caspian es tan culpable como vosotros dos. Si no se le hubiera metido en la cabeza jugar a ser señor de una pequeña bañera, entonces ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí. Oh, y por supuesto, él es el único que no está metido en este barco apestoso. ¡Típico!

Hubo un momento de silencio y Edmund pudo notar que los otros dos estaban mudos de la sorpresa, al igual que él. Fue Lucy quien finalmente encontró su voz y habló:

—¿Cómo puedes ser una bestia tan podrida, Eustace? ¿No te das cuenta de que Caspian ha sido vendido como esclavo y nosotros también lo seremos? ¡Si no puedes decir nada reconfortante, cállate!

Edmund estaba muy impresionado por la actitud de Lucy y él mismo tan sólo deseaba tener sus manos libres para que pudiera estrangular al pequeño idiota. Sin embargo, un instante después oyó un suave sollozo a su lado y sabía que Lucy no estaba tan tranquila como había sonado.

—Mira —dijo con firmeza—, no sirve de nada pensar en eso. Será mejor que tratemos de dormir un poco, para que podamos estar listos para cualquier cosa que pase mañana.

—Estoy demasiado hambriento para dormir. —murmuró hoscamente Eustace.

—El rey Edmund ha ordenado silencio. —fue Reepicheep el que habló, con una voz autoritaria y, para alivio de Edmund, Eustace cayó en el silencio.

Edmund no pensó que fuera a dormir mucho, pero él tuvo que hacerlo porque lo siguiente que escuchó fue el chirrido de la puerta de la bodega abrirse y un torrente de luz brilló en sus ojos. Parpadeó rápido mientras sus ojos se humedecían ante el repentino resplandor, Edmund miró alrededor de la bodega. Los otros prisioneros se estaban despertando también y Edmund vio que Reepicheep estaba ya de pie con sus pequeñas patas apretadas en sus costados.

—Cálmate, Reep —dijo en voz baja—. Estamos desarmados y atados, recuérdalo.

—Por supuesto, señor. —respondió Reep con calma, pero Edmund vio que su cola todavía estaba temblando.

—Levantaos y brillad —era Pug, el líder de los traficantes de esclavos y puso un cubo en el suelo mientras hablaba—. Lavaos y limpiaos. Hoy es día de mercado y todos queremos lo mejor, ¿no?

Él se rió en voz alta y el pirata que le había seguido con otro cubo se unió a él. Pug tenía también un saco en la mano que abrió y sacó unos cuantos panecillos de color oscuro. Los entregó alrededor del grupo de prisioneros y cuando llegó a Edmund, le dio dos.

—Asegúrate de que come —le dijo a Edmund, mirando a Lucy —. Se ve pálida —Luego, apuntó a Eustace que seguía sentado en el suelo —. No sirve de mucho alimentarte. Levántate, perezoso, es un día de trabajo y no seguiré cargando contigo al final del mismo.

Eustace, que ahora se veía pálido, se puso en pie y tiró de uno de los trozos de pan de la mano de Edmund y lo mordió con entusiasmo. Mordió por un momento y luego suspiró amargamente, entregando el pan a Lucy.

—Justo como pensaba —dijo con resentimiento—. Absolutamente asqueroso.

Pug se echó a reír y luego se quedaron solos para comer y lavarse en el agua helada de los cubos. Ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la luz, Edmund pudo ver lo débil que era la luz del amanecer y esto fue confirmado cuando Pug y sus esclavistas regresaron y fueron conducidos a la cubierta y empujados a barcas de la costa.

Todavía hacía mucho frío y Edmund se sentó tan cerca de Lucy como pudo, tratando de darle calor. Ella le sonrió y luego apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tengo la sensación de que todo va a salir bien —dijo ella en voz baja para que nadie más pudiera escucharla—. Mira el sol saliendo por el este. Aslan está en el este. Él no dejará que nada malo nos suceda.

Edmund no respondió excepto para devolverle la sonrisa. Cuando se acercaron a los muelles de Angosto, esperó desesperadamente que tuviera razón.

Una vez más, los esclavistas les arrearon, esta vez hasta el mercado y detrás de un gran escenario. Los traficantes de esclavos entonces los dividieron en grupos, manteniendo a Edmund, Lucy, Reep y Eustace juntos, y los pusieron en jaulas de madera.

Todos se sentaron en silencio, Lucy y Edmund se cogieron de la mano con fuerza, y Edmund escuchó los ruidos del mercado cada vez más fuerte a medida que Angosto se despertaba y volvía a la vida. Finalmente, oyó la voz de Pug por todo el mercado y supo que el momento había llegado.

Vinieron primero a por Lucy, y Edmund y Reepicheep no podían dejar de luchar contra los traficantes de esclavos. Pero fue inútil, sus manos estaban atadas y fueron vencidos fácilmente aunque Edmund se las arregló para darle una buena patada a la pierna de Pug. El esclavista maldijo en voz alta, su mano se levantó y Edmund esperó al golpe pero en lugar de eso, Pug le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la mejilla.

—No se puede dañar la mercancía —dijo Pug—. Tengo la sensación de que voy a obtener el mejor precio por ti.

Edmund parpadeó sorprendió y oyó a Reepicheep maldecir a su lado, pero los esclavistas ya se habían ido, llevándose a Lucy con ellos.

—Basta, Reep —Edmund encontró su voz por fin—. Es inútil.

Reepicheep se quedó en silencio y Edmund se sorprendió por completo cuando él se encontró de aquella manera la próxima vez que los esclavistas llegaron. Esta vez se llevaron al ratón y Reep no luchó, sino que anduvo con gran dignidad al escenario. Edmund casi se rió cuando oyó a Pug en voz alta tratando de provocar a Reep para que hablara y el ratón se quedó obstinadamente en silencio. Sabía que Pug nunca iba a poder obtener ahora el precio que esperaba de Reep.

A continuación, se llevó a Eustace y Edmund se quedó solo en la jaula. Pudo oír a Eustace quejándose en el escenario todo el tiempo amargamente y en voz alta y no se sorprendió cuando Pug lo trajo de nuevo a la jaula.

—Bueno, eso fue una pérdida de tiempo —Pug no se veía nada contento—. Primero el ratón y luego este inútil —empujó a Eustace hasta la jaula y luego cogió a Edmund—. Lo mejor para el final a pesar de todo y no me des ningún problema o lo pagaré con este de aquí.

Por un momento, Edmund estuvo tentado a causar todos los problemas que pudiera, pero volvió a mirar a Eustace que estaba hoscamente sentado en el suelo y se recordó que el idiota era su pariente y, por tanto, era su responsabilidad mantenerlo a salvo. No es como si él hubiera hecho un gran trabajo hasta el momento, pensó con amargura mientras se encontraba en el escenario mirando hacia un mar de rostros.

Edmund no podía recordar exactamente lo que ocurrió en ese escenario. Pasó todo el tiempo buscando frenéticamente entre la multitud a Lucy, Reep, alguien del Viajero del Alba, Caspian, cualquiera que conociera. Pero no vio a nadie y, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que Pug le había entregado la cuerda a otra persona y fue conducido fuera del escenario.

Mientras siguió a su "dueño" a través de la multitud, se dio cuenta de que era un alto carlomen y su corazón dio un vuelco. No les gustaba mucho, nunca lo había hecho, no desde aquella vez que él y Susan se habían visto obligados a huir de la ciudad de Tashbaan y ese canalla del príncipe Rabadash había atacado Archenland. Él esperaba que hubieran mejorado desde entonces, pero el hecho de que todavía trataban con esclavos no era esperanzador.

El comerciante carlomen se detuvo ante una gran tienda de campaña y Edmund casi se volvió. Había varios soldados de Carlomen de pie alrededor y Edmund se dio cuenta de que el comerciante debía de ser muy rico o muy importante o ambas cosas. Entonces, el carlomen se dio la vuelta y Edmund se encontró mirando hacia arriba a una cara oscura y cruel. El comerciante sonrió. No era una sonrisa muy bonita y antes de que pudiera detenerse, Edmund dio un paso hacia atrás rápidamente.

El comerciante inmediatamente tiró de la cuerda y Edmund cayó hacia delante, aplastando su rostro contra el pecho del comerciante. Luchó por un momento pero entonces un fuerte brazo rodeó su cintura y apretó, sosteniéndolo en su lugar. El pánico de repente estalló en Edmund y le empezó a faltar el aire, trató de aclarar su mente cuando una mano se puso debajo de su barbilla y su rostro se vio obligado a mirar hacia arriba.

Fue sólo un momento cuando vio el rostro de los comerciantes, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que el comerciante había bajado la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron con los de Edmund, apretándolos dolorosamente. Edmund se congeló en estado de shock y en ese momento el carlomen le obligó a abrir los labios y empujó su lengua en la boca de Edmund.

Una repentina furia impulsó a Edmund a actuar y el instinto le dijo qué hacer. Le dio una patada al comerciante tan fuerte como pudo y sintió el gruñido del carlomen en la boca, justo antes de ser empujado lejos con fuerza.

El carlomen maldijo y, entonces, su brazó se volvió y antes de que Edmund pudiera tener tiempo de moverse o siquiera pensar en ello, fue golpeado en la mejilla con dolor y escozor. Aterrizó en el suelo, con su cabeza sumergida en el dolor, y luego sintió para su añadida humillación como el comerciante y sus soldados se reían a carcajadas.

Una fuerte mano le apretó la muñeca y tiró de él a sus pies, casi tirándole del hombro y se encontró una vez más mirando al comerciante.

El comerciante sonrió con esa sonrisa desagradable de nuevo y habló por primera vez:

—Entra en la tienda.

Algo le dijo a Edmund que estaría mejor muerto que entrando a esa tienda y negó con la cabeza. El carlomen frunció el ceño y levantó la mano otra vez. Edmund cerró los ojos y se preparó, pero entonces habló uno de los soldados y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¡Oh, mi señor virtuoso y poderoso! —dijo el soldado— Ese hombre en el escenario, al que ellos llaman rey, acaba de decretar que todos los esclavos son libres.

Edmund se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi cayó sobre sus propios pies y vio algo que iba a recordar con alegría toda su vida. Caspian estaba en el escenario, brillando como una estatua de oro en su armadura, mientras el sol caía sobre sus cabellos. La corona que llevaba como diadema brillaba junto con su pelo y la joya que llevaba en el pecho también. Él sostenía una espada en su mano y la otra fue levantada en un intento de silenciar los vítores de la multitud.

Era el espectáculo más maravilloso que Edmund había visto en la vida y su corazón revoloteó por unos momentos. Luego, cuando la multitud se quedó en silencio por fin, encontró su voz y gritó tan fuerte como pudo y, entonces, Caspian le miró por encima de la multitud y saltó del escenario. Vio a Lucy y a Reep corriendo hacia Caspian y él iba a hacer lo mismo pero se detuvo repentinamente cuando su cuerda tiró de él, y volviéndose, vio que el comerciante aún la tenía.

El carlomen lo miró por un momento con una expresión insondable y, a continuación, entregó la cuerda a uno de sus hombres y caminó entre la multitud hacia Caspian.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —murmuró Edmund para sí mismo cuando vio al carlomen llendo al lado de Caspian. Caspian bajó la cabeza escuchando con atención mientras el comerciante hablaba rápidamente.

—¡Fuera de mi vista!

Edmund saltó cuando Caspian de pronto rugió al mercader. El mercado se quedó en silencio mientras todo el mundo miraba a Caspian y luego, extrañamente, el hombre que había comprado a Caspian el día antes, se adelantó y se llevó al comerciante.

Caspian estaba mirando a Edmund a través de la multitud y su cara era tal imagen de furia que Edmund dio un paso atrás, chocando con uno de los soldados. Vio a Caspian intentar calmarse y, entonces, el rey se acercó a donde Edmund estaba de pie y levantó su espada.

—Dame la cuerda —dijo con los dientes apretados al soldado detrás de Edmund— o te corto la mano.

La cuerda fue entregada rápidamente otra vez y Caspian sacó una daga de alguna parte y cortó las cuerdas alrededor de las muñecas de Edmund. Sus ojos azules, que todavía destellaban con furia, escudriñaron el rostro de Edmund y le vio enfocarse en su mejilla, que estaba todavía aturdida del golpe que había recibido.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Caspian en voz baja.

Los sucesos agitados de los últimos minutos habían alcanzado finalmente a Edmund y sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza sin decir nada. Caspian le cogió la mano y lo condujo a través de la multitud y Edmund vio a Drinian y la mayor parte de la tripulación estaba allí también.

— ¡Edmund! —Lucy lo abrazó con deleite y luego frunció el ceño —¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

—Nada. —finalmente logró decir.

— ¡Pero tienes un moratón enorme! —exclamó Lucy.

—He dicho que nada. —respondió Edmund secamente y Lucy se quedó boquiabierta—. Mira, no te preocupes por eso —añadió con más suavidad.

—Vamos. —fue Caspian el que habló y Edmund pudo notar por su voz que aún no había recuperado la calma.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Lucy.

—Al palacio del gobernador —dijo Caspian—. Y este es el nuevo gobernador, Lord Bern. —Señaló al hombre que le había comprado el día anterior.

— ¡El primero de los Siete Lores! —exclamó Lucy.

—Mirad, ¿vamos a ir a ese palacio o no? —dijo Eustace—. Hasta ahora, esta aventura vuestra ha sido un completo desastre. No me puedo imaginar cómo es uno de vuestros palacios, probablemente sea un cobertizo lleno de polvo, sin comodidades de ningún tipo.

Por un momento, Edmund pensó que Eustace estaba más cerca de la muerte de lo que nunca ha estado. El fuego brilló en los ojos de Caspian, pero un segundo más tarde, la mirada ya se había ido y el rey se alejó, con Reepicheep tras él.

Hubo una gran fiesta aquella noche en la celebración de la llegada del rey y en honor del nuevo gobernador, pero Edmund no recordó mucho de eso. Se sentó en la mesa, entre Caspian y Lucy. Sabía eso pero no podría haber dicho si comió o, si lo hubiera hecho, qué había comido. Le dolía la cabeza y la mejilla palpitaba y no había manera de que pudiera pedirle a Lucy una gota de su cordial. Si lo hiciera, tendría que explicar lo que había pasado y él sabía que Lucy estaba aún molesta con él por no decírselo.

Bebió mucho vino, la mayor parte de él en un esfuerzo vano por conseguir quitar el sabor del carlomen de su boca, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que empezó a sentirse mareado. Luego, en un momento dado, Caspian, que había pasado todo el tiempo hablando con Lord Bern, extendió la mano y movió lejos la copa de Edmund y este levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos azules del rey fijo en él y pensativo.

—Sólo te hará sentir peor. —dijo Caspian con calma.

—He bebido vino antes. —replicó Edmund sintiéndose como un niño enfurruñado.

—Lo sé. —respondió Caspian y se volvió a Lord Bern.

Así que Edmund, después de mirar la parte posterior de la cabeza de Caspian por un rato, se levantó y se fue. Por supuesto, un rey, incluso un antiguo rey, no salía de una habitación desapercibido y la ronda de buenas noches fue completamente borrosa, pero se las arregló de alguna manera y entonces descubrió que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su habitación.

Vagó sin rumbo durante un buen rato pero estaba demasiado cansado y su cabeza todavía estaba dolorida por lo que finalmente se quedó sentado en unas escaleras hacia abajo en algún lugar del castillo y trató de despejar su cabeza. Esto fue una mala elección, sin embargo, porque en cuanto lo hizo le asaltó el recuerdo del carlomen besándolo y luego ordenándole entrar en la tienda. Pasó un tiempo preguntándose con miedo qué hubiera pasado en esa tienda y el terror sin nombre que había en el hinchazón de su estómago llegó a su máximo y le entraron nauseas.

No había nada excepto vino en su estómago y, tras vaciarlo en la ventana más cercana, el sabor amargo en su boca era casi un alivio. El sabor del carlomen había desaparecido finalmente; Caspian se había equivocado, después de todo el vino le había ayudado. Al pensar en Caspian, Edmund recordó la ira extrema del rey en el mercado y se preguntó qué le había dicho el carlomen para provocarlo.

Su estómago se revolvió de nuevo. ¿Y si el carlomen le había dicho algo de lo que había pasado? Esto ciertamente explicaría la ira de Caspian, pero sería muy vergonzoso y humillante si ese fuera el motivo. Rezó a Aslan porque el comerciante sólo le hubiera exigido una compensación por todo el dinero que había pagado. Después de todo, él había oído a Caspian ordenar a Pug devolver todo el dinero mientras que Lucy le hacía preguntas sobre el moratón en la cara.

La mano de Edmund se puso en su rostro. Deseó poder deshacerse de aquel moratón, se sentía como una marca en su rostro, marcándolo con lo que había sucedido. Lucy había dicho esa mañana que Aslan no dejaría que nada malo les sucediera pero aquí estaba la prueba de que lo malo podría y había sucedido. Aunque supuso que podría haber sido peor. Sus pensamientos se desviaron de nuevo a la tienda.

—Edmund.

Edmund casi pegó un salto. Se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta, sabiendo por la voz que iba a encontrar allí a Caspian de pie.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —continuó Caspian— Fui a tu habitación y no estabas allí. Estaba preocupado. ¿No sabes qué hora es?

—No —dijo Edmund—. Y tampoco sé dónde está mi habitación.

Caspian se rió suavemente y se acercó.

—Ven. Te la voy a mostrar.

Su habitación no estaba en realidad tan lejos, tan sólo había que subir el resto de escaleras y recorrer el pasillo; Caspian abrió la puerta y lo condujo dentro. La habitación brillaba con la luz de las velas suavemente acogedora y cálida.

—Gracias. —dijo Edmund volviéndose para cerrar la puerta. Caspian, sin embargo, lo había seguido y la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

—Vine aquí antes —dijo Caspian— porque quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Bebiste mucho vino antes.

Un destello de ira pasó por Edmund al recordar como Caspian le había detenido.

—Estoy bien —dijo brevemente—. Como puedes ver.

—En realidad, no lo veo —respondió Caspian—. Estás pálido y tienes un gran moratón en la cara. No le dijiste a Lucy cómo te lo hiciste pero a mí me lo puedes decir.

—No creas que puedes venir y ordenarme, su Majestad. No soy tu súbdito. —el repentino miedo hizo que Edmund dijera esas palabras antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera lo que estaba diciendo.

Por un momento, Caspian le miró sorprendido y luego negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No, no estás bajo mi dominio, Edmund, pero sí estas islas. Necesito saber si un crimen ha sido cometido contra ti.

La cara de Edmund se encendió con vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué? —finalmente logró emitir un susurro ahogado— No quiero hablar de eso.

—Lo sé, Edmund, pero no sé cuánto tiempo estuviste con ese carlomen antes de encontrarte.

— ¿Qué diferencia hay? —Edmund empezó a pasearse por la habitación, deseando que Caspian se fuera y lo dejara solo.

—Sé por qué te compró —respondió Caspian— y estoy seguro de que te golpeó. Dime por qué.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Edmund miró a Caspian y sus ojos se estrecharon con desconfianza y temor— ¿Qué es lo que te dijo esa bestia?

—Eso es algo entre él y yo. —dijo Caspian rápidamente.

Edmund negó con la cabeza.

—No es justo, Caspian. ¿Quieres que te cuente todo? Bueno, tienes que hacer lo mismo. Dime lo que dijo.

Los minutos pasaron mientras Edmund esperaba, ignorando por completo a Caspian, que estaba de pie y lo observaba pensativo.

—Muy bien, entonces, quería ahorrarte esto pero supongo que tienes derecho a saber —dijo Caspian finalmente con calma —. Él me pidió una noche contigo.

El corazón de Edmund dio un vuelco ante esas palabras en sus oídos. Era mucho peor de lo que creía posible.

— ¿Te pidió…?

—Él pensaba que me pertenecías —interrumpió Caspian—. Él pensaba que eras mío para dar.

—Tuyo…—Edmund se quedó sin aliento, no había suficiente aire en la habitación.

—Edmund —la voz de Caspian le devolvió a sus sentidos —. Por favor, dime qué pasó. Si él te ha forzado, de cualquier forma, te juro que pasará el resto de su vida en la cárcel de Lord Bern.

Edmund tomó un par de respiraciones profundas mientras su rostro ardía una vez más. El corazón le latía salvajemente de terror y se esforzó por recuperar el control. Vio a Caspian dar un paso rápido hacia él y levantó una mano anticipante. No había forma de que pudiera soportar que alguien lo tocara en ese momento.

—Por favor…—se quedó sin aliento y, luego, volvió a respirar hondo, sintiendo finalmente su corazón disminuir la aceleración a un ritmo más tranquilo— Está todo bien. No estuve el tiempo suficiente con él para que algo sucediera.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste el moratón? —preguntó Caspian en voz baja.

—Él me besó —oyó una maldición suave de Caspian y se estremeció ligeramente—. Le di una patada y me golpeó.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Edmund cerró brevemente los ojos.

—Estaba a punto de llevarme a su tienda cuando llegaste al mercado. Eso es todo, te lo juro, y yo realmente no quiero hablar más de eso.

—Entiendo, Edmund, y lo siento —la voz de Caspian era suave y llena de compasión y eso le dolió a Edmund de una forma que no entendió —Si alguna vez tienes que hablar de eso, estoy aquí.

—Gracias —dijo Edmund rápidamente, desesperado por estar solo— Estoy cansado.

—Me voy entonces. —dijo Caspian y Edmund estuvo agradecido por su rápida aceptación.

Después de que Caspian se hubiera ido, Edmund se hundió en una silla y pasó varios minutos mirando con ardor en los ojos la pared de su habitación.


End file.
